


A Memorable Ride

by Axelex12



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bike Riding, Bikers, Cunnilingus, F/M, Flirting, Kissing, Kit Walker is 28, Lana Winters is 41, MILFs, Missionary Position, Moaning, Mountaineering, Older Woman/Younger Man, Outdoor Sex, POV First Person, POV Kit Walker, Simultaneous Orgasm, Straight!Lana Winters, Table Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Pairing: Kit Walker/Lana Winters (AU)Prompt:Young bike rider meets a hot older woman.
Relationships: Kit Walker (American Horror Story)/Lana Winters
Kudos: 2





	A Memorable Ride

I had been with the company for three years and thinking about leaving until I was transferred to a mid-size Rocky Mountain town. For me it was a dream come true; out of the city, fresh mountain air, and plenty of open road to ride my bike. Being 28 I had been into road bicycles since college and I was a weekend racer. In my new environment and with my new job, that had me out of the office most of the time, I could ride virtually whenever I wanted.

My favorite ride was along a river that wound its way up an incredibly beautiful canyon to a mountain top. The cold river water kept the canyon cool even on the hottest summer days.

One fateful June day I arrived at the parking area at the base of the canyon. I unloaded my bike got my gear, slipped on my helmet and started up the bike path. As I slowly road through the lot I saw a woman putting on her cycling shoes as she sat on the bumper of her car. She had long dark brown hair pulled back in a pony tail, sunglasses, and a single piece lycra spandex cycling suit. She looked up and we exchanged smiles and I headed up the path on my ride.

About 5 miles into my ride I heard a "POP" and I knew instantly what had happened. My rear tire had a flat. I pulled off the road and removed the wheel. I checked my tool bag strapped under my bicycle seat. In frustration I realized that the last time I had a flat I used my last patch. Dejected and angry with myself I lay back in the grass and stared at the blue sky.

I was startled when above me appeared a silhouetted figure. "Are you alright?" said the feminine form.

I sat up and noticed it was the woman from the parking lot. After my eyes adjusted I looked up her body. Her legs were tanned and she had the powerful thighs and calves of a seasoned cyclist. Her one-piece cycling outfit was a metallic sky blue with several logos on it. The spandex clung to her body like a second skin. She was curvy with wide hips and a very small waist. Her breasts were not large but round and her nipples poked out prominently. When I looked her in the face I could see she was not a woman in her 20s as I had thought but middle age, later I would find out she was 41.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm ok. I just had a flat." I stammered as I got to my feet. I was a little embarrassed at being mistaken for a helpless pup.

"Do you need a hand?" the woman asked. "I've changed a couple hundred flats in my day, and I'm pretty good at it."

"No thanks, I think I can handle it, but thank you! The problem is that I used my last patch the other day and..." She turned on her heal and made her way to her bike which was leaning against a nearby tree. I couldn't help but stare at her sculpted ass in that shiny skintight suit. She bent over and pulled a patch kit out of the under-saddle bag she had on her sleek Italian bike.

"No problem," she said handing me the kit. "Help yourself."

I removed a medium size patch from the kit and handed it back to her. "Thanks, you're like an angel from heaven." After I said that I felt stupid but I wanted to make a good impression on this woman. She smiled genuinely. I handed her back the kit.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" she said her brilliant blue eyes sparkling.

"No I can handle it, and you probably want to get on with your ride." As I said these words I regretted them. I really wanted to spend more time with this middle-age fox. "The name is Kit by the way and thanks again for the help."

"Lana," she said, "and don't mention it, we cyclists have to... stick together."

She gave me a sexy little grin as she said good-bye. I watched her walk back to her bike. Again I noticed her ass. It was full and round and swayed nicely as she walked. Her shoulders were broad, accentuating the curves of her broad hips and small waist. I could feel a stirring in my loins and I knew I wanted to get to know Lana better. She gave me another smile as she stood and pedaled up the slight uphill grade. I smiled and waved and watched her muscles flex as she effortlessly propelled the bike uphill.

I knew what I had to do. I fixed the flat in record time, pumped the tire up and was off. In my mind I was leading the breakaway and I was determined to catch the leader, Lana.

The path steepened shortly after the point of my flat and I was working hard. Almost always standing as I pedaled, the thought of Lana's body and those sparkling eyes kept me pushing. "How far ahead was she? Man this woman is an awesome climber or she was a figment of my imagination." Then as I turned a corner around a large rock outcropping I saw her metallic blue form steadily climbing in front of me.

I backed off my pace a bit so I wouldn't have to put on my brakes when I reached her and also to catch my breath. When I was about ten yards behind her I was suddenly entranced by her wonderful butt. Firmly planted on her narrow racing saddle her cheeks appear to hold the seat in an embrace, the light shining off her metallic blue cheeks.

"Hi! Mind if I ride with you up this stretch?" I said trying not to huff and puff too hard as I road up along side her.

Lana grinned broadly, "No I would enjoy the company."

I pulled up along side her. Now just a couple of feet apart I could see her fine features, her straight nose, honey colored skin and the lines of maturity around her eyes that made her look even more beautiful. I said, "You are quiet the hill climber. Have you been riding long?"

"Oh, for a while. In fact I'd hate to say because you would think I'm ancient. In fact I was a pro racer when I was young," she said in a humble tone.

"You look young to me," I said wiping the sweat off my brow. "And your history explains why I practically had to kill myself to catch up to you."

Lana just turned her head and smiled at me for a second. "So are you saying that a young guy like you hammered up this mountain to catch an old broad like me... no way."

"Really I did! It was your smile that made me do it." As I said that she gave me another grin and I was confident I was making a good impression. Our banter turned more to the "getting-to-know-you" type as we continued up the canyon. We talked about cycling our life and a variety of topics. The path joined up to a mountain road and over a mountain path. It took about two hours to reach the top and when we arrived I felt like we were good friends. We came to a stop at the summit and admired the circle of mountain peaks around us.

"I never get tired of this view." Said Lana.

I was standing slightly behind her and said in agreement, "Neither do I, neither do I."

"Are you being naughty?" Lana said as she looked at me provocatively over her shoulder. "Follow me bad boy and I'll show you where to get the world's best ice cold mountain spring water."

She hopped on her bike and headed back down the mountain. After about 100 yards she came to a stop at a small trail that lead into a stand of large ponderosa pine. Getting off her bike she beckoned me to follow as she walked her bike up the trail and into the trees.

The trail went for some thirty yards where it opened into a small clearing. Out of the rock wall at one end of the clearing was a man-made stone pool under a spring flowing from a fissure. There was also a forest service sign and picnic table. The spot was very secluded, and completely hidden from the road.

"Bring your water bottle over and fill it up, this water is just the best."

Lana had lowered the zipper that ran from the neckline of her one piece. She drank the cold spring water from her bottle, her helmet was off and her body looked good enough to eat in her form-fitting suit. I stood opened mouth and took in every inch of her as she drank. Her nipples seemed more prominent and she was showing a bit of camel toe which was a feast for my eyes and a big cue for my cock.

She stopped drinking and pulled the tie from her ponytail releasing her straight dark brown hair. She unzipped her one-piece just past her cleavage and said in a seductive voice, "this is good you should try some." She then squirted a little of the water on her neck line and it dampened the front of her suit and glistened on her exposed skin.

I moved next to her, brushing up against her to fill my bottle. As I filled my bottle she placed a hand on my shoulder. We were now face to face. Her eyes were mesmerizing and I could not look away. She gave me a grin and said, "I've been looking for a cycling buddy, have I found one?"

I couldn't even respond. I stood dumbfounded as she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on my lips. The kiss brought me back to reality and I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. My tongue found hers' and we locked in a deep kiss that lasted a beautiful eternity.

Our hands were very busy. I worked my way down her waist to her ass and grabbed a handful of its muscular fullness. She gave a soft moan as I squeezed. She surprised me by in return grabbing both my cheeks and squeezing. As she squeezed she gave a sexy little growl. We both broke our kiss, looking into each other's eyes both of our hands full of ass.

I know I had an ear-to-ear smile on my face and so did she. Lana started to grind her pelvis bone against my now hard cock. She didn't say a word just slowly worked herself against my erection, smiling while she gazed into my eyes, the entire time both of us still squeezing the other's ass.

I started to kiss her neck and began to work my way down the front of her chest. She rubbed my manhood through my bike shorts and gave a purr of approval. I continued kissing my way down her body while I unzipped her suit to where the zipper stopped just below her navel.

She pulled her suit back to reveal her breasts. They were small, probably a B cup, and gloriously capped with large erect nipples that jutted out of puffy pink areola. Thrusting them out invitingly I proceeded directly to place my mouth on one breast as I squeezed the other.

"Mmmmm, yes I love that.... suck on them hard baby." She pleaded between gasps.

I squeezed her breasts together and I was alternating between nipples. I would stop to give her a quick kiss and exchange of some tongue then returned to her breasts. During this nipple worship Lana had worked the front of my shorts down so she could grab a hold of my cock. In the interest of some modesty I won't give you dimensions but my unit is above average in length with an impressive girth when hard.

Lana was very verbal during this entire time and it was a tremendous turn on. As she pulled my cock out of my shorts she said, "Oh Kit what a nice cock you have baby, it's so big. I love the way it feels in my hand, all hard and swollen. Mmmmm baby you are getting me all wet, my pussy is so hot for you."

That was all I could take. I picked her up. Her legs wrapped around my waist and we locked in a passionate kiss as I carried her over to the picnic table. I sat her down on the edge of the table top. Her legs were still wrapped around my waist and she thrust up to grind her pelvis against my swollen member.

Literally pushing her away, I pulled off her one-piece suit that was now around her waist. She leaned back on her hands and grinned at me wickedly, her eyes sparkling in the dappled light coming through the canopy of pines. She placed her legs over my left shoulder and lifted her bottom off the table so I could remove her garb.

As I pulled the suit off over her feet, still in her silver cycling shoes, I could feel my heart race at the sight of her naked body. She was tan and had darkly contrasting tan lines from her two-piece swim suit. I must admit this is a look that always turned me on. As I removed her suit she placed one leg on each shoulder and spread her legs. She seductively licked her lips as she revealed her plump labia covered in a down landing strip of hazel coloured pubic hair.

"See anything you like?" She said in a breathy voice.

"I like it all and I am going to have a taste of everything." I said as dropped my face to her golden triangle. I began by teasing her. Kissing her tummy, her inner thigh, and just the very edge of her labia. Unable to stand the teasing, she grabbed the back of my head and guided me to her pussy. I was ready and hungrily began to lick her moist vagina. Fully extending my tongue I licked upward to her clit, pressing my long wet tongue flat against the length of her pussy. I repeated this several times until I finally I went all the way up to her engorged clit and sucked on it.

Her head back and her breath coming in gasps she encouraged me, "Awe fuck, yes Kit, that's it baby work my kitty good. Yeah, yeah, yeah, right there baby, right there, lick it so good. Oh, oh, god that's it. Eat that pussy baby, eat it!"

By now she had been twisting, and bucking against my tongue and mouth for a good ten minutes, with a few sloppy kisses in between for good measure. I was happy to continue but my cock was throbbing in anticipation. I stood up and away from the table to show Lana my hard-on. She smiled in approval still panting from my oral administrations. I said, "Baby my cock needs you."

She said, "Fuck me with that big fat rod." And she pointed her cycling shoe clad feet straight up in the air. Her strong tanned legs made a "V" shape as she propped herself up on her hands.

Her pussy was red, swollen and glistening as I held her legs and pushed my cock head into her. She gripped my cock with her vagina and cooed as I slowly pushed in more and more of my cock. She was laying on her back on the table her ass hanging off a bit as I fucked her. I reached forward and squeezed her breast as I rhythmically pumped her.

"Oh yes, fuck yes, baby fuck me, fuck me harder." She said in a trance like state.

I increased my tempo and began to rub her clit with my free hand. She began to thrust back on my dick. My ball pushing up against her beautiful behind with every deep long thrust. She lifted her head and squeezed her breast together pinching her nipple as she panted out,

"Cum baby, I want to cum together. I want your big creamy load inside me. Now baby cum for me now!"

I had my hands on her thighs and I was slamming into her pussy hard. She had moved her right hand to her clit and was rubbing it in quick circular motions. She was on the edge and I could not hold out any longer.

The first wave of my orgasm was like being hit by lightning. I was enveloped for a split second in a white light as my first rope of jism shot into her. My entire body tensed as my orgasm begun. It was multiple orgasms coming in quick succession. The feeling was enhanced by the tight grip of Lana's contracting vagina. Her abdominal muscles appeared to move in a wave as she too reached orgasm.

We both were locked together. Totally enraptured by the feeling. All I could manage was to emit a deep "aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh."

Lana began to giggle and we both collapsed together on top of the picnic table.

After a moment Lana looked at me and said giggling, "can I get off this picnic table, I think I have a splinter in my ass."

We both stood up. Lana kissed me gently and she then dropped down and took my semi-hard cock into her mouth and sucked on it. She pulled it out and gave it a little lick.

Standing back up she grabbed her suit off the picnic table and throwing it over her shoulder started to walk toward her bike. Looking back at me, her sexy ass swaying as she walked, she said, "well come on buddy we still have to ride down this mountain."

How I love to ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome.


End file.
